The Tales of a Piper
by ChloeMay
Summary: Rosto's side of Beka Cooper: A Terrier. Rated T for some killing and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**The Journal of Rosto the Piper**

Wednesday, April1, 246

Aniki, Kora and I made our way into Corus. The journey had been long and difficult but hopefully worth it. Getting away from the harsh Scanran weather and not having any food were just very good reparation.

The gixies and I traveled here not only for some fun. But to start out in a new place Kora has decided we each needed to keep a journal. I started mine because today was our fist day in Corus. I don't really know what to write, but I'll describe myself. I'm a striking cove; well at least most of the mots say that. Corn silk blonde hair, piercing black eyes; that could kill, and pale skin are my most perceptible features. I'm thin and muscled, my hands are blade scarred. My sister is the only family I left behind in Scanra, if we were talking about blood relatives but Aniki and Kora were like my family also. As the guards opened the gate they gave us looks of disdain. They knew why we had come, for they Rogues throne. Many people had flocked to the city even thought the Rogues chiefs had done away with challengers. Even though the King of Thieves should pull up his own pants and do it himself.

"We should go find some lodgings before we get too carried away," said Kora. She was much more level-headed than Aniki and I were she kept us on the ground and makes sure we don't get ourselves killed. And it was always better to just agree with her, or she would throw fire. Mages.

**Later**

Our lodgings were in poor condition, not worth the six coppers we were paying. The cove renting them to us was a slippery fellow. Kora and I rented the rooms but they would've made us pay more if they knew Aniki was with us so she would sneak in later. We were all very comfortable together, canoodling was not something that we did regularly but it did happen, occasionally. Kora always wanted to cuddle; which was not something I did, and Aniki was way to rough.

Aniki and I decided to look around alleys to find good escapes routes, you never know what would happen. If we were to take the throne from Kayfer Deerborn then we would have to know this place like the backs of our hands. Most people probably knew why we were here but there were lots of folk here for the same reason. Most called us scavengers for going to a different country to become the King of Thieves.

But in Scanra, my sister was the Rogue. And I couldn't just kill her for the throne. I loved my sister but she was a harsh rogue, harsh but just.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosto, it's getting late," Aniki said, "We should go find Kora."

We found Kora exactly where we left her talking to a washerwoman. Soon after she said bye, she lead us to a small eating house. We sat while Kora continued to talk about how the washer women aren't hiring and neither were the herbalists.

"Rosto, you go n' get us some ale," Aniki ordered. She loved bossing me around.

"As long as you don't go n' take up the whole table or eat all the food," I countered. She glared, I had hit a soft spot, she had begun worrying that she had gained weight; which was not good for a swordswoman.

As I walked towards the bar I saw a young gixie talking to the barkeeper.

"You're joking," he said his voice flat.

"No, Master Barkeep. Barley water, please." Her voice was strong but she wouldn't look up. She was either shy or cowardly, but most likely the latter.

"You've got something against my good brown ale? Strong enough to…" the man continued to ramble and it was getting on my nerves. I leaned past the poor girl and knocked on the bar top.

"Listen, Keg tapper. Rather than waste time yapping at a pretty girl whose not interested, why not occupy yourself pouring out for me and my ladies, and let her be about her business?" It all came out sharp and demanding.

The girl turned and looked at me then quickly stepped back. She was afraid of me. I was right about her being a coward, but the mot was good looking. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid where you could see sharp spikes sticking out. A nice nose and a dainty mouth and eye the color of ice; they were quite spooky and amazing, made up one pretty face.

She was a puppy the trim around the sleeves told you that. The mot could be useful to me and the girls in a new city.

A maid handed her, her drinks, and gave me a wicked smile. I got it all the time. And, yes, I know I'm vain but being a striking person has helped get me places.

When my drinks and a wink were sent my way, I turned to have the Puppies Dog's eyes me or the ladies. We knew this was going to happen. Aniki just laughed and joked about it, but she like Kora and I knew where every exit was in this place. Kora on the other hand was acting shy and had her eyes lowered and was talking in a whisper; she didn't like unwanted eyes on her.

Soon, Aniki went to get food, though we couldn't get too much, without jobs we had to save all the coin we had left. We retired early tonight though it's going to be a cold night for me. Aniki and Kora kicked me out of the bed. My punishment for snapping at Aniki earlier, but Kora made sure I had an extra blanket. Aniki says she's too soft. She is, but that's good for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry I haven't updated lately my computer crashed. Sorry. Reviews are love. R&R. If you see any grammar or punctuation errors please tell me, I'm usually good at finding errors but we are all human.

Thursday, April 2, 246

Waking to Aniki practicing her with her sword did not make for a happy Kora. And having mage fire thrown at you, makes sure you leave the premisis fast. I ended up eating alone for breakfast, seeing as Kora slept in. Idling around and listening to the women gossip. Which is how I found out the Puppy took a little spill when she went chasing after a pickpocket, not seeing a lookout. Sliding into fish guts isn't a good way to start out a night or anything.

Later that evening

My nerves are slightly frayed. Tonight, the mots and I will go to the Court of the Rogue. Maybe get some jobs as rushers and start moving up in the line, though Kora will not, she doesn't like being a rusher. She would much rather be a washer or herb woman.

"Rosto hurry up you lazy spintry,"grumbled Aniki, "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are," I muttered. We continued to banter back and forth. Kora only joined because she was nervous, Aniki and I knew the court couldn't be much worse than the one back home in Scanra.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update soon with bigger chapters, but my mom wants me off. Reviews are love, seriously people. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later That Night**

My nerves are slightly frayed. Tonight, the mots and I are going to the Court of the Rogue. Maybe Aniki and I will get jobs as a chiefs rusher. Kora would never do anything like that unless she absolutely had to; as in if we were all starving to death then just maybe she would. Maybe. Kora would much athe be a laundress even if she had to drag wet clothes around.

"Rosto, you lazy spintry, get up I'm hungry,"Aniki grumbled.

"Of course you are, you're like some bottomless pit." Her face turned sour and she boxed my ear.

"Ow." I hurried and changed into somewhat nicer clothes but nothing to fancy. Plus by hurrying Aniki wouldn't rip off my head in some savage attempt to get food. Getting an early supper we decided that we should get to the court sooner rather than later.

Getting into the court was quite easy, Aniki just told the guard that the entertainment; when he asked.

Sorry,I haven't updated earlier. It's this really horrible place called school where were suposed to learn something. And failing Alegbra2 is not fun.

Reviews are love people. I'll try to update soon and with a longer chapter. Critisism is welcome; even if your going to tell me my story sucks, tell me why so I can fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we came into the court rusher's eyes followed us; well Kayfer's did at least. Aniki and I were dangerous new people in the city and Kora was clearly a mage; but no one knew how dangerous we were. The Kayfer's chiefs knew we were a threat and they would try to take us out seeing as Kayfer got rid of all challenges. We walked over to the walls and sat.

"So, which chiefs are which," I asked a slight young cove who looked nice enough.

"Well the big fellow wit' da vivid red hair, he's the chief o' the Waterfront; I serve 'im," said the cove pointing, "When he worked I on the docks he knocked down an ox for a bet."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes and there's Ulsa the Prettybone chief, she's in the bright yellow shirt."

"So, are they lookin' to hire?"

"Na, though Ulsa likes havin' good lookin' coves around."

I smiled even though I hated being called a pretty boy.

"Sorry, my names Bold Brian on account I'm so bold."

"Rosto the Piper and they are the gixies Kora and Aniki."

They both waved and Aniki went back into a conversation with a swordsman. They were talking about her Anjel sword, she was quite proud of it, and all she had to do was kill a chief in Scanra. That was after we had met. The Rogue's throne room continued to fill up as we talked. Soon we got to the topic of _the Puppy._

"Did you hear about Tunstall and Goodwin's Puppy; slide right into a pile of fish heads. Didna' see the lookout."

"Do you mean the ice eyed mot?" Kora interrupted she had noticed my interest in the girl last night.

"Yes, Illony Cooper's daughter. Illony was a good herbalist, well missed in the Lower City; good woman raised those kids well. Been in the Black Gods realm for ain't it been eight years now?"

"Aye, it has lucky kids got taken in by the Lord Provost."

Our conversation was cut short as three dark skinned Carthaki's mosey into the hushing the room as rusher went to fill the empty spaces at their chiefs' tables. The woman looked like a gem trader though for reasons unknown was trying to look like a slaver; she was doing a good job. She had tattoos around her eyes and ruby studs in her ears. The two slaves were men one more muscled than the mastiffs that he held back with leather leashes. The salve trader took a purse from her belt and handed it to one of the pretty mots that stood around the Rogue and followed her to a back room; three people moved near me. The tall gangly owl like creature, a short muscled mot and the interesting gixie from last night sat right in front of me. Kora nudged my foot and I nodded back and Aniki raised her eyebrows noticing our quiet exchange.


	6. Chapter 6

"We get to wait. Its how he proves that he's still the Rogue."

"Some Rogue," I drawled, they turned to look at me, "sits on his arse like a sarden king and bribes others to stand for him. I had hoped for someone livelier in charge here." The short one with brown hair turned to look at Kayfer, who whispered to one of his chiefs. The gangly man who looked like some sort of Hillman who'd taken a bath ambled over to Ulsa. The mot perched in front of me, while the gixie glanced at us searching for weapons. Her eyes darted over to Aniki, looking her over, but she didn't look me in the eyes.

"Now, laddy-buck why don't you tell me what kinda lively you're looking for? I'll direct you where to find it, away from Corus." She smiled maliciously, letting me know she wouldn't mind throwing me in the Olorun. I just gave her the exact same smile right back. I looked back at the Hillman watching and wondering if he was crooked 'cause most dogs don't associate with the Rogues chiefs unless they were crooked; though I can't believe a crooked dog would have a partner like her. He was making Ulsa, the Prettybone Chief, laugh. And then I looked at her, my eyes held hers for a second before she shied away. She was cowardly, I was hoping; for there was an unexplained connection I felt towards her and I needed something to make me dislike her. I was not a person who would ever settle down. Kora nudged me with her shoulder.

"Stop Rosto," she chided, "fidget someone who fidgets you back." I realized she had caught me starring at the pretty puppy. Nodding to the Dogs she continued, "He's Rosto the Piper. I'm Kora and that's Aniki." Aniki raised her arm in a lazy wave.

"We heard life was more...interesting....in Corus, so here we are." Here we are indeed; Kora gave the older Dog a saccharine smile, not that she had deserved it. Kora could never be mean to anyone who didn't really deserve it. People always wondered why she was with Aniki and I, we were killers, but we didn't kill unless we had to.

"Scavengers always come looking when they hear of a feast. So far it's been long put off. Kayfer- his chiefs- have done away with any challengers." She warned, but we already knew the risk we had here Kayfer and his chiefs would not want some upstart Scanrans trying to take over. They knew we were here for the throne.

"Oh, were not looking to challenge. We hope to be entertained. Scanra was that bare of entertainment." A cat as black a midnight came ambling over.

"Here's a fine looking cat. A very handsome, elegant-," she stopped with a gulp.

"Purple eyes. Odd-colored eyes in a creature mean its god marked." Remarked Kora; ever the mage.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, yeah I'm quite unlucky. I haven't been able to go to the bookstore so I can't get Bloodhound, I have to talk my dad into it this weekend. Plus a few more days til my B-day(April 24). Cannot wait. But updating I hope I can soon but I have Area Finals for Academic Superbowl that I have to study for. Ugh Vikings suck they should have never even started writing cause it is horrible. So hope you all enjoy Bloodhound. Unlike me. Reviews are love they boost my confidence and make think you like my story so I update faster.

Lynzi(toodleloo)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for sticking with me even though I haven't been updating a lot. Let's try and get to at least **_30 _**reviews 'cause I've got a lot of hits but review would be oh so lovely. Have fun and please please please review when your done even if you say it sucks and I should stop writing at least I know people are reading it, so review or I'll find you all and do some mean things. Just kidding that would be just plain creepy. Haha.

This is the famous Crookshank scene:

!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????

Kora petted the cat, the cat which then butted his head against her palm. She loved cats, she wants' one but only when we have finally settled down.

"He's the Puppy's, "the mot said, giving a sideways glance to her partner,"He's a clever beast." The god marked creature made a pleased sound similar to an agreement. I looked at the Puppy only to behind her that an unkempt man walked in.

"Hello. What's this?" I asked, alerting the others to his presence. The old man was followed by two manservants, very dumb looking ones if you ask me, which had no weapons. The owl-like Dog came back, he stood with his partners. They stood up along with most of Kayfer's rushers and us; this apparently was not a normal occurrence.

"Kayfer, you two-faced scummer we was partner's," the cove shrieked, "Even a sucking leech like you shoulda been content wi' your share, you greedy gutted spintry."

Kayfer stood and rubbed the top of his thinning head thinking of a lie; make no mistake.

"I beg you, Ammon, calm down," the Rogue said, his voice as soothing as mothers to a fussy child, "whatever your grievance wi' me, we can surely sort it out."

"Grievance you call my great-grandson's murder a grievance?" The cove was yelling; the bony finger he pointed at Kayfer was quivering.

"What kind of monster takes a wee child from his family and murders 'im for profit?" Did you think you could hide behind notes smuggled into my house and I would not suspect you?"

Kayfer stepped down from his throne; his face sorrowful and his hands extended.

"Ammon I know it is your grief which makes you say these things." Mithros he's good, but I have to say I'm better.

"Butter just melts on 'is tongue, doesn't it," I observe.

"Bad laddie, hush. Listen to a master at work." Aniki chided. I saw the short Dog smirk.

"Of course it's my grief, stormwings take your eyes! Your Shadow Snake murdered my Rolond, when he was not in our business!" Ammon sobbed.

I felt sort of bad for the man, though if the Rogue killed the kid he probably did something.

"Ammon, the Shadow Snake is a bogey to frighten children." Kayfer's voice was still soothing. "You must be cracked spun with grievin', to say I'd deal with a monster out of tales. And as for me of all folk sendin' anyone t' harm a child…"his voice cracked faking the grief that was not there. "Ammon, I swear on the names of my own grandbabies, I did not do it."

Their eyes locked together and neither moved.

"In the name of Bright Mithros and the Goddess herself, I swear it. I would never bring harm to any family of yours. We depend on each other old friend. I never conjured up a nightmare like the Snake. I never gave the task of murderin' your little cove t' any of my chiefs. My chiefs would never do such a thing at my biddin'."

"Curst right we would not!" The big redheaded chief yelled his boisterous voice coming out to loud. Kayfer glared at Dawull and he just smiled back. If you had done that in Scanra you would be lucky not to be missing a finger or ear or worse.

Ammon spat at Kayfer.

'"Liar." If we were in any other court the Rogue would've had you maimed.

"You're leeches, living off the rest of us and feeding this oath breaker! Look at the lot of you," his arms swung no one in the crowd moved and his voice rasped on. "Sitting here lapping up drink and food like caged birds. I curse him. If you take his orders and protect his throne, then I curse you in Rolonds name. You best mind your children."

"Crookshank your mad! There is no such creature as the Shadow Snake!" cried Ulsa's high voice. Kayfer snapped his fingers, summoning his rushers. Four sized Crookshank's guards and one seized Crookshank himself and I noticed the out line of a thin blade against his tunic. Now I had to be ready to act this could get a job; a start. Kayfer moved closer; braver now that he had more protection.

"It is terrible, what's happened. We all are sick with sorrow," The Rogues tone was hushed; by the look of people's faces no one was upset by the death of his grand child.

"But why you Ammon? Why might someone callin' himself Shadow Snake target your house, your family? What tidbit has come into your hands of late?"

Crookshanks hand twitched at that; he would try it soon.

"Why have you not offered a taste to your Rogue?" I was up and on my feet going towards them just as the old man lunged forward. I plucked that dagger out of his hands as fast as I could. I handed it over to one of the rushers the ones that were supposed to keep him back; you could hear the buzz of people talking.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Keep in mind when you tell me you found grammatical errors in my writing that it was not in the dialog because most people speak in cesspool cant, which means it's very broken(such as: wi' , t' , shoulda' , callin' and other words).

Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing.

Love, Love, Love,

Lynzi


	8. Chapter 8

To: Trisana Sarrasri: Thank You- You're awesomeness Thanks for reviewing

To: Eliza ()- Thank You Thank You Thank You –You reviewed

To: firebloom101-You reviewed Thanks

To: LittleMissGiggles'94'- Amazing

AND THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR STORY ALERTS. You are all amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

I searched Crookshank knowing that Kayfer's words about him having something were probably true. If Crookshank expected to get anywhere with his accusation he would have something to get the Rogues chiefs with some sort of bribery so obvious choice of bribery money was on his person.

As I made my way down his right leg I felt a hard pointy little bulge at the top of his boot, as fast as I could I slipped the parcel into my boot. When I turned back to my standing spot I saw Aniki and the tall owl-like Dog had their hands clasped; betting and hopefully not losing any hard won money. As I got closer to the wall I saw the hard look of determination come into the Puppy's eyes. She grabbed the baton and tried to twirl it, missed and lunged right towards my legs. We both fell all tangled together, and every time I almost got out she just tangled us up more and I felt her hand on my leg. She knew. I felt the weight of the bundle disappear from against my leg.

"Dear, if you'd ask, I'd have considered it. You're a pretty thing when you look a cove in the eye." She splutter apologizes. She finally allowed me to untangle us. Her woman Dog came and scolded her and straightened out her clothes. I saw their hands exchange my bundle.

"Now, Clary, the Pup can't help it. It's her second day after all, and she's yet to get used to things breaking out all sudden like." The Rogue came over; nodding to the Dogs as he passed the Dogs and extended his hand to me.

"The least I could do, Majesty. I saw the knife's shape against the old cuckoo's tunic. Sad work your guards done searching 'im, you ask me." Though he hadn't asked me, not that it mattered. He smiled all friendly-like, he knew I was a threat to his throne; he would invite me into a good starting place with one of his chiefs and then they would deal with my murder. Good idea, I'd seen plenty before.

"You got a good eye. Are you and your gixies here lookin' for work? My gate crew goes for a swim tonight; unless they can convince me they can make their way back into my good graces as wounded mumpers."

"Majesty, you're not talking of breaking the law in violence before three Dogs are you," The Hillman asked all polite and nice, "We can't have that on our watch. Not when were standing right here." Kayfer laughed at the cove.

"Never a bit Mattes Tunstall. Why don't you and Goodwin come settle our business. Young Rosto and I can talk later. Maybe extra sweetin' will make it into this weeks Happy Bag, to assure you I'd never do violence with Dogs out." The Rogue looked at the Puppy and pinched her cheek.

"Leave the Puppy. She doesn't look like she'll last."The gixie looked like she was going to bite that hand Dogs followed him to his throne while the poor Puppy was laughed at.

"A nice trick, lifting that pouch from me," I said, coming to stand at her elbow. She was close to my height

"If you're a fish-puppy like the gossip says, it's because you're so slippery. I don't suppose you'd take a silver noble to tell me what it is, once your Dogs have a look? From the feel it's gems, but it never hurts to be certain." She glared at me and turned away just as fast.

"Not taking offense over a bit of bribery," I was mocking her, trying to get her to talk, "On the very night your Dogs are here to collect bribes from the Rogue?"

She was glaring again, but not at me at the floor; like it had done her some great offense.

"That's different. That's for all the work everyone does, to keep the streets orderly. You're asking me to sell out my Dogs." Oh, she had no idea; a Dog who doesn't take bribes will soon be dead; because people will think some one else is paying her.

"Hello! It has a bark and a bite. Here I was thinking you're a mousy little bit. But you're not mousy, are you?" I stuck my hand out to shake; when she grabbed my wrist out of nowhere; she dug her nails into my arm. I tried to pull away but she just dug them deeper.

"Ow." I kept yanking my arm. Aniki walked forward and but her elbow on my chest just leaning there while I suffered, well okay it wasn't 'that' bad.

"Rosto, you take shy as fearful. Why would a coward became a dog? There's easier ways for a pretty mot to make a living." She smiled at the Puppy.

"Normally he's not that thick around mots, but he's slow when they're not in love with him. Me and Kora had to knock him around until he got us figured out. Say your sorry, Rosto, and don't try and bribe the nice Puppy again."

"I'm sorry all right? I'm bleeding." Blood had pooled around her thumbnail.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

Okay Hope you like it. I probably won't update for awhile because my English Academics team got to the State finals which are next Saturday which means I got to mega study!! But I'll try to update as soon as possible. Let's try to get** 40 **reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

"Two days as a Dog and I've my first bribe offer. I think it's a record," the pretty puppy told Aniki. Aniki laughed and hit me over the head. " She's shy, cabbage head, not stupid."

I pressed my handkerchiefs to the cut.

"So, I'm learning. What's with your name, then, shy not stupid Puppy?" I knew her name, but it's always good to make sure the gossips were reliable. She only confirmed that she was the right gixie. Kora walked up to her; the god-marked creature in her arms.

"I heard folk saylast night that your mother was a herbalist. So then you mught be able to tell me where I could get good drie and fresh herbs, the reliable seller? We're still learning our way so many markets I hardly now where to look." Beka knew lots about herbs; her and Kora talked while I occasionaly butted in.

"So, Cooper, how quickly is this Rogue to wield the whip?" She looked at me, no syaing a thing.  
"That Crookshanks fellow. What did the Rogue call him?"  
"Ammon. That's his birth name , Ammon Lofts. In the streets he's called Crookshanks, scale and landlord."  
"Ammon Lofts." I had heard his name before; not the type of cove you crossed at least you didn't if you wanted to walk the next day. "Him. Your Roguedaren't let him go unpunished, can he? Not after Master Lofts called Crookshanks spits at his feet in front of his whole court." She was thinking, probably wanting to say something horrid about the Rogue but she wouldn't.

"You'd have to ask the Rogue. How was it done in Scanra?"

"Right then and There. The one time I saw it done. Poor fool was drunk. Not that it stopped our Rogue." My grandda had done it before he was killed by some bugnob that had ruled for a week before my sister had succeeded him. Grandda and had ruled with an iron fist in his house and in the court; as did my sister. Kora helped me tell the story of the drunken fool that got taught a lesson. Neither of us told anything that would link us to the Scanran Court of 's Dogs came out of the back rooms soon enough their packs filled with bribes. People came and went for the better part of the night and morning. The Rogue ordered some obscure cove thrown into the Olorun. Near the end of the nightmost of Kayfer's cheifs had left to frolick in the cesspool and he called me and the gixies up.

"So, young Rosto , would you like a job as a rusher?" Niceness dripped from his mouth.

"That would be nice your Majesty."

Ulsa, the Prettybone chief, spoke up, "You'll be with me for the night Rosto. And if you please me I'll hire you. Your gixies will go with Dawull."

"Well Kora here doesn't want a Rusher job. But I'm sure Aniki will be happy." Kayfer raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

We shook hands to seal the deal.

____++++____++++____++++____++++____++++_____++++____++++____++++____++++____++++____++++____++++____

So yeah remember how I said all six academic superbowl teams(English, math, science, fine arts, interdiciplinary, social studies) were going to state well thats only been done three times in state history. But we also broke a record we won 5 state championships and fine arts lost by one point and became staterunner up. Our school had a prep rally just for us.

And we got a lot of letters from state reps the govener and the legislature. It was so awesome.  
Thank god schools over.  
My friend just had her baby but thankfully she could graduate with her class cuase we were worrying if she would get towalk .

Lets get 60 reviews people.


	10. Chapter 10

To my awesome reviewers I love you guys.

Has anyone gone to see the new Harry Potter? And how many times have you seen it? I liked it but it deviated from the books way to much I think, but still good. And they so could have gone farther with the Ginny/Harry romance. Is anyone as tired as me from the talk about Micheal Jackson?

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

Ulsa snapped her fingers, and her rushers came and stood around her back.

"Let's go have some fun." We stopped at an eating house along the way, and I got to know a few of the other fellows in the group. Liam and Jaco are the only ones closest to my age. Liam's a skinny, good-looking fellow and he talked kind of fast as if he couldn't get it all out in one breath. Jaco wasn't as tall as Liam but he was stronger looking; he didn't talk a lot. We stayed at the eatery for quite a while. Ulsa soon turned us loose keeping two rushers with her to escort her home.

On the way to our boarding house I heard light foot steps behind me. I continued walking; not allowing my concentraion on the persons footsteps to falter. I made sure I knew exactly where they were: to my left and five feet behind me in the alley was a smallish woman, most likely. There was a quiet breathey laugh.

**Kora.**

I turned, she was wearing a wide grin.

"I was trying to sneak up on you. Should've known it wouldn't work but no harm in trying. Why don't you turn around so I can get you, Rosto. Hmm, how does that sound."

"Nope, you'll never get me." The tip of a dagger was at the back of my neck in that second. And Aniki was laughing full out.

"Oh, yeah Rosto the Piper we'll never get _you_." Aniki was guffawing now. Her face turning red.

"Oh, shut it." Aniki smacked my head.

"Hey, don't mess up the hair."

"Well I'm ready for dinner, again, ladies." Aniki sauntered off. Kora turned to me.

"I found where your puppy friend lives." She told me her address, and I gave her a sweet kiss on the mouth. She tried to pull me closer.

"Not now Kora, but later, sweet heart."

I went off in search of Nipper Copperclose.

Breakfast was a slow affair, get Kora out of bed after last night was quite a chore; atleast no one was chared. We went to Baker's Row and bought a loaf of bread to use with the leftover cheese and sausages from yesterday. The food had held up well. We walked around talking to random people we had met over the last few day's. I asked a nice looking (but too old for me) mot about the Puppy's. She told me that Miss Beka Cooper had chased Orva Ashmiller from Mulberry Way to Northgate. Which is quite a distance if I know the city well enough. The mot had been full of hot-blood wine and struck Guardswoman Goodwin. Cooper is quite dedicated to her job; if but a little to high strung.

Aniki and Kora left to go find Kora a job. I decided I should go visit Beka. I wanted to know what was in that pouch. As I walked up her street I heard a whiny girls' voice yellin'. Beka was kneeling in front of three kids; her shirt covered in rubbish.

"...But she was going to prison the moment she attackd Guardswoman Goodwin with steel."

I decided to interupt her fine speech, to children who did not care, not that her speech wasn't pretty and all.

Let's get 200 reviews before I update again. Not let's do **70**.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't uppdated in a while I'm in the middle of restoring a car and ending my junior year. I'm looking for a beta to help fix errors in my writing but also someone to help fill in the story. So if you think you would like to beta my story please pm me or leave a review saying so and I'll let you know. 'Cause I really need help with this story right now.

Thanks,

Lynzi


End file.
